The Hardest of Truths
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: Things have never been normal in Ichigo's life, but when he meets a certain blue haired defected Espada, things just become even more abnormal. YAOI Can't say I didn't warn you can you?
1. Unknown Truth

**Hullo fellow anime fans! This is Manda-chama and well i hope you enjoy the story! :)**

_Disclaimer: I do not owneth Bleach (and if i did lets just say it be very different)_

**Warning: Slight yaoi fluff HitsuXIchi GinXIchi Implied One sided RenXIchi**

"Oy! Kurosaki over here!" Abarai Renji yelled. Ichigo Kurosaki walked over to him and felt awkward. Sitting on the ground of an old park were his buds. Ichimaru Gin, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Ishida Uruyuu. They all were what you would call different. They were all the outcasts and unwanted of Karakura High School. Ichimaru was rumored to be into drugs (but it wasn't true... he was just a happy, blood loving teen). Shiro was short and had whit hair and was always 'picked on' even though most of his attackers didn't come back for a few weeks. And Uryuu well he was a completely different story. He was a class A nerd and he was captain of the... ugh... sewing club. As for Renji, it was a mystery as to why someone who was so popular would choose to hang out with a bunch of misfits and outcasts....

"Earth to Kurosaki! You wanna play truth or dare or what?" Renji seemed mad. "Ne, shouldn't we wait for Ru-" As Ichigo spoke a girl with black layered hair hurdled over them. A crash soon followed. "Ouch that hurt like hell!" Kuchiki Rukia was on the ground with yet another smashed skateboard at her feet. "Rukia, you can't skateboard! Just give it up!" Ichi was amazed as it was the ever so shy Uryuu that said this. And to think he almost never spoke to anyone other than Ichigo...

Renji plopped down next to Ichi and said, "OK now then Ru-Chan is here lets proceed with our ever so rousing game of truth and dare! Ichigo!" Damn this always happened... Renji proposed this stupid game and always had him doing things that ultimately always led to his embarrassment... "I dare you to kiss Shiro!" At this there were various reactions. Among them were laughter and immense mostly laughter. "Eh?! Why me?" Renji smirked and said, " Well... because..." As he seemed to be in deep thought Ichigo mentally prepared himself for the ordeal ahead. Sure Shiro was cute, but it was just that Ichigo wasn't into guys.... Well technically he wasn't into girls either but... now that he thought about it.. he really wasn't interested in either sex. Hmm... maybe this dare was an interesting development... "Ah! Got one! Shiro's been mumbling your name in his sleep..hehe"

At this Shiro turned pale and then red. "Abarai how the hell would you know that?" Renji sweat dropped and then ignored the small genius completely. "OK then... you guys gonna go through with this? Or ya'll too chicken?" Renji laughed even though on the inside he was horrified at the thought of Shiro's lips on his Ichi's. But at least it was better than Renji trying the same thing and getting kicked into the arms of an ever waiting Byakuya. (Hehe... though why he would want to ignore that smexy ass is beyond my comprehension **holds up sign that says Byakuya Fan-girl**)

"OK, OK. Alright we'll do it..." Shiro thought of the implications of the last three and nearly salivated at the thought of Ichi and him... well you get it... Ichigo looked tense. Maybe this was his first kiss? Nah the ever elusive and outspoken redhead had probably had dozens of kisses and then some. Shiro leaned in and as if on cue so did Ichi. Then their lips met. It was an interesting feeling. Shiro mentally laughed as he thought that Ichigo lived up to his name. He tasted of strawberries.

Meanwhile Ichigo was in heaven. Shiro's lips moved in sync with his and somehow he resisted the urge to grab his hair. He could already imagine being declared gay and being the only outcast of the outcasts. They broke apart, both teens flushed. Renji's eyes focused on Ichigo, who's breaths were becoming more like actual breaths than pants. Hehe.. pants.. just the thought of Ichigo panting because of him turned Renji on. But wait... Ichi was panting because of Shiro.. not him. Damn it! Had he just given Shiro and Ichi a bond that was harder to break than the one between himself and Ichi?

"Ne, Ichi why don't you spread some of that love over here?" Ichigo felt himself being pulled backwards into the arms of a very teasing Gin. "Leave me al-" Ichimaru's lips crashed onto his,cutting of Ichi's sentence. Oh. My. Gosh. Didn't this mean that Gin... was.. gay? Haha Gay Gin... That was a funny nickname. Ichigo was brought back to reality as he felt Gin's hands wandering. He broke apart and managed to get out of his arms. And then Ichi was running. What was he running from? He had just been wondering about his sexuality and suffice to say he had found it out hadn't he?

**Ehehe Cliffhanger ne? Well if you show the story sum love ill be bound to upload faster! And that means plz review :D its that little green button and all flames are welcomed... i just wont reply (**_Flashback: Honey if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all)_**So click that little green button plox :D**


	2. Suprising Truth

**OK thank you everyone who's read chappie one.. Although I have no reviews as of now I'll still keep updating the story! Oh yeah! I'm not really following the timeline of Bleach at all so there won't be any hint of Aizen's involvement until whenever the story needs it... so yea.. Hope you enjoy and remember REVIEW it only takes a few seconds of your time and I've made it so that you can even do it anonymously! Flames are welcomed as much as reviews are!**

_Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters and may the world tremble in fear if I did. :D_

**Warning: Some yaoi fluff... strictly RenXIchi in this chappie and some implied GinXIchi and HitsuXIchi from the past**

Ichigo managed to escape from the group that not long after pursued him and made it home. Immediately for some unknown reason he started to cry. All that went through his mind was that he was lucky his sisters and dad had left the city to some distant village in need of medical help. Gah! Why the hell should he be crying? He was Ichigo Kurosaki! He stood up shakily and went up to his room. He turned on the TV and realized maybe all he needed was some normality. He lay on his back just as the damned phone rang.

"Hello?" On the other side of the line Renji let out a breath and then said, "I'm sorry man for what happened... And then after I caught Gin I kicked his ass for you... yea.." OK this was more awkward than Renji had anticipated. How do you apologize for something that was indirectly your fault? "It's OK Ren..." Ichigo sounded weirded out and defensive... Maybe he could change that? "Hey Ichi can I go over to your house later?" Ichigo mumbled something that resembled an answer and Renji took it as a yes."OK then Ichi see you soon!" Renji hung up the phone and turned around with his eyes closed as happy as can be until he bumped into someone.

"Hello Ren-kun. What have I said about using the store phone to make calls that aren't to me?" Uh-oh.. why the hell did he always have to bump into Byakuya? "Uhh... tencho... I have to go.. LATER!" Renji peeled out of the store and ran towards his apartment. He was just not in the mood today to be harassed...Besides that he had to get ready to go see his Ichi. Renji stood in front of his closet and realized he had absolutely nothing to wear. Then he looked at his hamper and sweat dropped. Why hadn't he washed!?

Meanwhile Ichi was slumped on his bed and his hand wandered to the Hollow alert badge that was attached to his belt. None of his friends knew his secret and they would think him insane if he ever told them. Ichigo was actually a representative Shinigami. His duties were to catch hollows while the other Shinigami rep was healing from a Menos Grande frenzy. He had been at this for about a year and he hadn't told a soul. Sure his sisters and dad knew he could see dead people and stuff but they didn't know he went gallivanting at night hunting down hollows.

The door bell ringing interrupted Ichigo's train of thought and he groaned. Why hadn't he just told Renji that he didn't feel like having him over? Oh yeah that's right, he was an idiot. Besides maybe he just needed some normality to feel... well normal.

"Coming!" Ah so the strawberry wasn't going to ignore him. Renji breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the door opening. "Come in Ren." Ichigo was dressed in a large form fitting t-shirt and black pants, which was exactly what he was wearing at the park. Renji suddenly felt self-conscious. He was wearing a t-shirt with a band logo and some baggy Tripp pants. What if this was too casual for what he was going to attempt. Oh come on! It's not like he was going to propose.. well at least not yet. "Well are you going to stand there like the idiot you probably are?" Ichigo sounded annoyed. Maybe he was still mad at him for that dare earlier?

Ichigo could hardly keep his eyes off his friend. Oh my god... who would of known that one little dare was all it took for Ichigo to realize how good looking Renji was. He felt himself drool a little and he shook his head to remind himself that he was not gay. It had all been experimental. That's all it ever would amount to. Ichigo walked to his room, not caring if Renji followed him. He lay down on his bed with his iPod and started listening to Perfect Enemy by TATU. Sure it was a cool song, but at that moment it seemed perfectly appropriate.

Renji nearly slapped himself so that he wouldn't start drooling. There lay his strawberry on the bed with his headphones on.. completely oblivious to the thoughts going through the red heads mind at the moment. No! If he made his move he would never regain the teen's friendship. And at that moment Renji couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He had never told Ichigo or Uryuu that he, Ichimaru, Rukia and Toshiro really weren't who they claimed to be. Not even close to it. They were all Shinigami's dedicated to serve the Gotei Thirteen. But what if he never got to involve himself with Ichigo? Then all his efforts to get closer would be for not! That's when he decided something.

Ichigo was lying on the bed and was trying to ignore the leering redhead at the foot of his bed. What in the hell was so amusing to the redhead? Honestly! Ichigo sat up intending to confront the idiotic intruder when he was pushed back onto his elbows. Renji was on top of him, his lips dangerously close to his ear. "G-get the hell off Renji!" The redhead merely smirked and said, "What if I don't wanna?" Then he licked up Ichigo's lobe and whispered, "Make me," Ichigo turned bright red. What if he had sent out some kind of signal that he enjoyed the kisses he received from both white haired teens? What if Renji was just messing with his feelings? Because one thing was for sure Abarai Renji, playboy and enemy of all women was not gay. It just didn't fit. He felt Renji lean in to lick his ear again and Ichigo thrust out his hand and felt when the palm of it impacted with Renji's chin, promptly sending him to the floor.

Renji was pissed. What the hell did those two white haired captains have that he didn't? Maybe he had come on too strong? "Why the hell did you push me?" Ichigo looked pissed off and confused. "Umm.. let me think... oh yea! You were licking my ear dude!" Renji smirked and strode toward where the strawberry had jumped up. Lucky for him he was in a corner. "OK lemme see... you're telling me you didn't like that?" Ichigo seemed to have trouble answering so he got closer to him and put his hand on the wall above his strawberry and leaned in. Ichi's lips were so damn close to his... He only had to lean a little more and they'd kiss. He started to lean in when the wall supporting his hands suddenly gave way. What the hell.. There was dust everywhere but not a sign of the strawberry! No! Maybe he had fallen out of the hole in the wall. That's when he noticed that his cell phone was ringing. Damn it! A hollow attack! He got out of his gigai and jumped out of the hole in the wall. Then Renji stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. There was Ichigo fighting off the hollow in a shinigami uniform. With a zanpaktou. And that's when Renji fainted, hoping that this was just a dream and that he'd wake up lying down next to Ichigo.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... cliffhanger Yum! OK just reminding you REVIEW! Anonymous Reviews and Flames are accepted and keep reading! Also thx to quietlykissingdeath for faving! *hands Ichi shaped cookie*_


	3. Laughable Truth

**Well this is chappie three of a series that i haven't planned out... umm... no yaoi in this one.. only sum very thin ByaXRen (if you can consider Bayakuya hitting on Renji yaoi) Well im losing motivation because after three chappies I haven't gotten a single review... plz guys its only takes a few seconds of your time :D So plz my dear fans/readers tell me wat you think... :D **

Disclaimer: I dont own the wonderful world of Bleach ... the wonderful Tite Kubo does :D (and thank the gods that he does)

_There was a girl. She was walking ever so slowly towards Renji. Wait! She seemed familiar... but where had he seen her. As if to answer his unspoken question she opened her mouth and as the word came out of her soft pink lips the dream ended and Renji woke up._

"Renji! Renji! Wake the hell up!" Renji knew he should wake up but as the image of the strawberry fighting off the hollow came to mind, he thought that he preffered sleep rather than face the undeniable truth. "Come on Ren! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were a Shinigami?" At this Renji got up and yelled, "Well you sure as hell didn't attempt to tell me either!" A look of relief spread across the strawberry's face and he looked resentful. Maybe he had meant to tell him? Or maybe he just hadn't coped with the fact that Renji was a Shinigami too. Come to think of it he had never seen the berry at the Academy, nor in any squad.... "Ne, Ichi which squad are you from?" Ichigo looked at him as if he didn't know what in the world Renji was talking about.

Renji sighed and said, "Who's your captain?" Ichigo paused and said, "I've met with three Shinigami's before. One was a really old guy, the other was a guy in a weird pink robe and there was a woman who showed up out of the blue. She was kinda dark and was really fast. Renji paused as he fit the descriptions to people in Soul Society. _A weird robe? Well that's easy... thats Kyoraku Taicho.... Hmmm.. a dark,fast woman.. It couldn't be!... But then Soi Fon would have been at her old masters feet... but the only person that could be is... Shihoin Yourichi... And the old man could only be.. but that's impossible! Why would the captain commander attend to such a trivial matter? _Renji's head was spinning. This boy had met with some of the most powerful Shinigami in Soul Society History. Kyoraku Shunsui Captain of 8th Division, Shihoin Yourichi former Captain of 2nd Division, and Yamamoto Genryusai Captain Commander of the entire Gotei Thirteen.. What the hell was this boy?

Ichigo was agitated. Renji had gone off into his own little world and now he was looking at him in horror. Just what about those descriptions were so damn so important? Gah this was too frustrating. "Uh.. Hello! Renji mind filling me i-" And Renji was gone. Damn it! Ichi was going to get his answers... and soon!

Renji flew across the town towards the headquarters/apartments of the other Shingami. He opened his cell and dialed Rangiku who was sure to get the attention of everyone.. some way or another. "Rangiku! Get everyone together in the den! No... this is not another plee for money.. No! It's very important! Ughh.. I don't care if Shiro is in the shower! Ughh... fine just have him out in about ten – Aghh! Hitsugaya Taicho! Uhh... no take all the time you need... Uhh yea.. I'll wait till you're done..OK..Jana" Ughh.. that was one picture he never needed. Hitsugaya Taicho in the bathtub. (But for all the Shiro fangirls-like moi- I just need to say something. Stekki desuwa!-beautiful in Jap.)

Renji stopped at the front door and tentatively opened the front door. Ichimaru was known to set traps behind the door and Renji just wasn't in the mood at all for any suprises at all. "Tadaima!" He walked over to the den/living room and sat down in the empty room. "Minna! I need to inform everyone about an interesting development!" And that did the trick. Around him sat Rangiku, Yumichika,Ikaku, and a sleeping Rukia. "I'm afraid to ask this but where is Ichimaru? And Hitsu-" Slam! "Were here." Ichimaru plopped down into an armchair and Hitsugaya simply stood at doorway with a white towel in his hair.

"OK so what is so important that you failed to mention that my presence was required also Ren-chan?" Renji practically fell to the floor in suprise. He hadn't realized that Byakuya was behind him and at the moment he didn't feel like being harrassed. "Umm... OK. I have an important revelation. I have found out that Kurosaki Ichigo is actually a rogue Shinigami." Everyone started laughing. Even stony face Toshiro. "My god... you didn't know?" Rangiku was in tears and nearly fell as she hugged her stomach in laughter. "Ehhh?! You all knew?!" Shiro stopped laughing to nod his head and say, "Uhh.. hello why else would we purposely make everyone hate us? Well with the exception of you who didn't care to listen at the meeting.. and Rangiku who couldn't make anyone but me hate her..." At this Rangiku stopped laughing and looked shocked. "What!? Taicho surely you don't hate me? I mean that's such a harsh wor-" "Matsumoto! How could I not hate you.. you don't do paperwork, you're constantly drunk, and you don't bother to get a normal uniform!" This ensued a fight between the captain and vice captain and everyone's laughter doubled. No one even noticed when Renji left the room and bumped into a tall man. "Watch where you're going!" He looked up at the man. He was pale with a shock of blue hair. And he had some form of mask on him. "Don't worry I'm a rebel Arrancar," Arrancar? What the hell was that? And then Renji was knocked out for the second time that day.

**Oooohh.. what happened.. ? Wanna know? Review and I'll get some of my motivation back... and ill upload quicker :D **


	4. Interesting Truth

**Well.. I know I promised speedier uploads once i got reviews but for some reason I had some trouble with this chapter.. I hope neither Ichi or Grimmy are too OOC... Oh and thx to RamenCupMiso for the reviews... you made my day and I'm glad that you took the time to review :D**

_Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or any of the characters :D _

Warning: Yaoi ahead... Implied future lemony goodness,,, Actual lemon rating: 7 Slight fluffy GrimmXIchi :D Still good tho :D

Rangiku gasped. So this is what an Arr- no an Espada's reiatsu felt like. It was a bit overbearing. Ohh just like that cologne that Shiro was wearing last month. "Matsumoto! Are you listening?" She looked at her small taicho and looked at him quizzically. She hadn't even known that he was talking to her. "I was saying that you, have to take Grimmjow over to Ichigo's. I already called him and explained everything. Did you understand that Matsumoto? Only take him to the house and come back. You can't stop at a bar or to shop." She nodded and scowled. Geez, you forget to do some paperwork and go out clubbing and suddenly your taicho doesn't trust you. Gah... but there was that cute bartender, and he sai- "MATSUMOTO! Get going!"

Grimmjow looked at the red haired Shinigami and just didn't see the reason why every guy that passed them looked her over. Or should he say, her chest over. "Ne, Grimm-chan! Do you want to know a little bit about your soon-to-be roomie?" Why did the woman have to have such an annoying voice? Calm down a little bit Grimm... If you attack her this could attract Aizen's attention. And he was just not up to fighting Aizen as he hadn't healed from the full on attack by the rest of the Espada. Che, he was such a coward. "Grimm-chan? Do you?" He nodded and she smiled a toothy smile. "Well he has orange hair, is kinda tan and he has a bit of a temper." Hehe he was liking this Ichigo guy a lot. "Oh there he is!Oy Ichi-chan!" Why did that annoying woman have to add chan to the first four letters of a name? Grimmjow turned and saw a handsome teen with uncombed orange hair. God. It took all of Grimmjow's strength not to jump the teen and ravish him. Both his looks and the undisrupted flow of reiatsu was turning him on. "Hey. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo.. and I assume you're Grimmjow?" God, what a voice. What wouldn't Grimmjow give to have that voice begging for it faster and harder. "OK so I guess I'll see you later Rangiku," Ichigo grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door and up a set of stairs. They got to a room that was unnaturally tidy, well for a teenage boy that is. "Sorry. I had to get you up the stairs before my dad noticed. Everytime I bring over a friend he makes embarrassing comments and attacks me more often."

Ichigo felt his cheeks redden as he explained how his idiotic father's mind worked to this handsome stranger. Ever since the revelation at the park, Ichigo had been noticing guys on the street. Grimmjow scowled as Ichigo sat down at his desk. He needed to get his homework done or he'd fail Japanese. Maybe he could call Uryuu and ask the sewing king for help. "Ne, berry? Wanna fight?" OK this guest was weird. "My name is not berry. It is Ichigo. Got that?" Grimmjow smiled and said, "Have I told you that the combo of you and your reiatsu are turning me on?" Ichigo had to lean back in his chair at that comment. "What?"

Grimm's smirk grew more pronounced; "I told you. You. Are. Turning. Me. On." He jumped at Ichigo and pressed his hand against the wall above the berry's head and pressed his lips onto the teens. He really did live up to his name. He swiped his tongue across the berry's lips and he was permitted entrance. He left no crevice of that warm cavern unexplored. He broke apart from the kiss and smirked. Oh the things, he had in store for this berry. Hehe so maybe those handcuffs that he had taken from the tall guy with the scarf would be of some use.

**O.o Byakuya with handcuffs? What could he have been planning with those? If I were Renji I would run. :D OK so I don't wanna change the rating for the story so the companion/lemony goodness will be posted either tommorow or the day there is one thing I will promise... There will be lemon and I don't think you'd wanna throw these kind at people... *laughs at a memory* Well Jane minna! And Remember REVIEW! :D **


	5. Condemning Truth

**Well minna thx for all the reviews and favs :D Im really happy!And im eternally sorry for the delay.... My computer was being occupied by my Myspace Addict Uncle who forgot to bring his laptop.. therefore I couldn't write any of the story.. :( Which made for a very sad Manda-chama... :) But now chappie 5 is up and running :D Well there are some mentions of past lemon and some fluffy goodness (To see what Im talking about read companion The Arousing Truth or sumthin like that) Well next chappie will be filled with yaoi but for now bear with me :D **

_Disclaimer: I do not owneth Bleach :(_

Warning: Implied lemon, crude language and all that good stuff lay ahead :D 

Ichigo lay on his bed reflecting last nights events. Who would of ever thought that he would get together with a person he had only met yesterday. Heh then again he hadn't ever made a conscious about that, now had he. And then that thing with Renji. Why the hell had he been there? And how much had he seen? Grimmjow had said that he'd been there for most of it judging by the amount of blood there was. Ichigo turned over and stared at the wall. For the most part he was glad that he had found Grimmjaw and spared himself the fight with Renji, because the man was obviously interested in him in a way that Ichigo didn't like. He heard his alarm go off and groaned. How could he leave Grimm here? Ichigo got up and decided that would wait until later. Careful not to jostle the ex-Espada he got his uniform together and then went to shower. He was just about to get in when Ichigo had a rare moment of foresight. He got out of the shower and locked the door. Judging by the way Grimm acted last night it was sure to mean that he would be molested if the door were unlocked and right now he was just too sore. As if on cue there was knocking on the door and Grimmjow's voice soon followed. "Oy! Strawberry..Urmm.. Let me in.. I'm a bit 'lonely'." Ichigo could just picture the grin on Grimm's face as he emphasized the last word.  
"Umm... Grimm I'll be out in a bit.." With that Ichigo turned to step into the shower. BAM!!!!! "I'll be out in a bit... che! I don't think that I could have waited another se-" Ichigo punched him in the stomach and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I am not in the mood Grimm,sides I have to go to school." He received no response as the teal haired man was fast looked at the clock and sighed, he was late, sore and agitated. Later.  
"Ishida! Get away from me!" Ichigo ran as far away from the Quincy as he possibly could, considering he was half naked..

*Flashback* Ichigo sat under a tree wishing he had some source of food. Unfortunately since he was dealing with Grimmjow, he had no time to either grab money or make an obento. So when Ishida came to offer him some food, he had graciously accepted. But as soon as after he had finished eating he felt hands grab him and throw him over a shoulder and he was being carried. He looked down at the hands that held him and determined that it was Ichimaru who had kidnapped him. After a few miles of being carried Ichimaru set him down and grinned as Toshiro, Renji and Ishida came into view. "Umm.. guys why are all you all grinning?" To be quite frank, the entire situation had Ichigo on edge. Was there something that was hidden in those cryptic grins. And then Ichimaru said, "Get the clothes Ishida. We'll deal with the strawberry." And then he felt his shirt being ripped off. Ichigo felt around for his Shinigami badge and pressed it to his chest and then ran as if there were no tommorow.  
*End Flashback*

And now here he was running from the armed Quincy, hoping that he his legs didn't give out. One thing was for certain. He was feeling the repercussions from the night before. He was about to give out when he heard an angry yell and both the substitute Shinigami and the quincy (who was holding a pink maid outfit) stop in their tracks. "Omaira-dachi!* What are you trying to do to my strawberry!?" Grimm leaped out from a Gargantua already in his Resurrecion form. "Who ever said Ichigo belonged to you Arrancar? He's open game right now... unless you have some proof other than Ichi-chan's and your own claim?" Ishida laughed a cold laugh as Grimmjow's own grin widened. Thank god for rope... "Renji! Come here," Said Shinigami paled and hesitated before moving foward. "Yes Arrancar?" The teal haired man simply laughed and then yelled with his sword pointed at Renji, "Mostrar estos idiotas los recuerdos de noches pasadas!Show these idiots the memories of nights past!" And then all of Ichigo's kidnappers got a live show of what happened the night before. From the handcuffs to the teasing Renji got from Grimmjow... But how could he just let these perverts see the intimate moments he had shared with him? Ichigo felt tears grow along the edge of his eyes. How could he? "How could you Grimm? How could you?!" The yell startled the ex-Espada out of his stupor and he looked at the distraught (and obviously pissed) teen. Ichigo let his reiatsu gather in his sword and slashed at the air. A portal opened and he stepped in. Where would it lead him? At this point he didn't care. He had to get away from Grimmjow. And so Ichigo ran from his true love and unknowingly into the hands of Aizen Sosuke.

1. Omai-dachi means you guys :D

**O.O Its getting good... Ill try to upload next chappie by tommorow so stay tuned minna! Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and itll make my day :D Which makes for faster uploads ;) (HintHint Wink Wink)**


	6. Self Icurred Truth

**Hm.... well thank you minna for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. It makes my day and I have more initiative to write, knowing that you all are following along... Now just a quick re-cap. Ichigo had just ripped open a portal and ran off to god knows where to escape the emotional turmoil that Grimmjow incured.. **

**O.o that came out differently than I had intended... well... anyways... :3 Hope you all enjoy! :D **

_Insert Disclaimer Here_

Warning: Implied yaoi IchiXAizen umm and some one sided RukiXIchi but dont despair yaoi fans Ichi's not going straight any time soon... Hmmm Also some implied GinxGrimm and GinXRen

"Taicho!A Shinigami has been spotted outside the walls of Las Noches. We think it's that Substitute Shinigami from before!" Aizen grinned at the Arrancar and then patted his head. "Let him get through and try to see if Aporro-san is willing to redirect the Shinigami's path. I don't want him to cause any destruction that otherwise would be unnecessary. Oh! Also tell Aporro-san that I would appreciate it if his path would be redirected,directly to my private quarters. And if you see Ulquiorra on the way, tell Ulquiorra that his presence is greatly desired by me... Got that?" The Arrancar sweat dropped and said, "H-Hai Aizen-sama" Aizen smirked. No matter the reason why the Shinigami had come, Aizen was going to have his fun with the Shinigami before he enquired why he was here. Maybe it had something to do with that ex-Espada of his... What was his name? "It was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Aizen-sama" Aizen turned to see his faithful fourth Espada and grinned. "Yare, yare seemed I was mumbling again wasn't I Ulqui-chan? Nonetheless, I was wondering whether you could properly subdue a guest of mine, whom will be arriving shortly in my quarters, ne?" Ulquiorra nodded and he was gone. Boy, the rest of the afternoon was bound to be exciting, he could just feel it.

Ichigo stopped running when he ran into something hard. Where was he? He looked around the unfamiliar surroundings and his eyes widened. How the hell had he gotten to Hueco Mundo? He looked directly up and if possible his eyes widened even more. This- this was Las Noches. He had heard about it in one of the Captain's meetings that he frequently (albeit reluctantly) attended. This was Aizen Sosuke's personal hideout, where he held the Hogyoku. Grimmjow's last home. "W-what!? Who's talking about that idiot? It's not like he cares all that much for me!" Ichigo slumped down into the snow white sand and reflected on the events of this afternoon. How could he have done that to him? Why did Grimmjowhave to prove his claim to the others? It was fineif they didn't believe the teal haired man or himself. As long as the two of them knew that they loved each other it would've been fine. But, no! That idiot had to prove himself. Overly cocky bastard. But no matter what his thoughts were, Ichigo still loved the man. There was no questioning that.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. My master requires your presence." Ichigo looked around to see where the voice was coming from. "Who's there?" Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and held it at the ready. "It's of no concern who I am. All you need to do is come to Aizen-sama and all your questions might just get answered." This was starting to piss Ichigo off. He bit back a childish retort and just looked at the door that had appeared behind him. Well... if he could, he might as well try to get the Hogyoku and maybe he could take out a few Espada along the way. Ichigo opened the door and was sucked into a dark passageway. There was nothing to be heard except for a steady drip of water. He ran along the tunnel, the only sound other than the water, being his shallow breathing and his shoes slapping against the concrete. A faint hint of light shined at the end of the creepy tunnel and Ichigo soon realized it to be a door. He stopped short of the door and touched the cold metal doorknob. Could it really be so easy to gain access to Aizen himself? And why did Aizen want him there in the first place? Was this what the silky voice had meant by getting the answers to his questions? Ichigo touched the doorknob and slowly twisted it. The light suddenly shined even brighter as the door slowly opened. And then everything disappeared.

What a cruel twist of fate, Ulquiorra thought as he glowered at the man who was crumpled on the floor of Aizen's personal quarters. However, Ulquiorra felt no pang of concern nor any trace of fear for the man. Whatever Aizen had planned for him was sure not to be pleasant, but it frustrated him that he felt nothing at all for this boyish teen. Hmm.. Why could that be. He had never been disappointedby his lack of feeling, why was this time so different? He shrugged off the nuisance called a conscious. He had his duty to Aizen-sama and he would never let him down, much less betray him like that idiot Grimmjow had. He picked up the slight man and began the preparations that Aizen had told him to make.

In the Human World...

Where the hell was that idiot? Rukia turned over another box in Ichigo's room. Was there any clue as to where the portal had opened? She had reported the incident to Ukitake-taicho ,whose eyes went wide. Apparently Ichigo had just preformed an advanced technique that only the elite of the elite knew. He had opened up an inter-dimensional portal that could randomly connect to any other type of portal leading either to Soul Society, Hueco Mundo or Hell. Hopefully, he would just appear in some forgotten sector of Runkongai and be safe. Because if there was one thing Rukia could not live through, it was losing Ichigo. She had loved him since she first transferred in, even though it was obvious he was not interested in her. Rukiasighed and took out her cell phone, willing it to ring with some news that Ichigowas safe. As if on cue her phone rang and she loooked at the caller ID. It was Ukitake-taicho. "Moshi moshi?" Rukia listened intently to her captain and felt her eyes widened as his message came to an end. She was to pull back into Soul Society along with the other Shinigami stationed in the human world. They had just located a trace of Ichigo's reiatsu. It was in Hueco Mundo.

Renji heard his phone ringing and looked around the room for it. It had to be here somewhere... "Moshi moshi?" Renji listened to a clearly frantic Rukia and felt his breathing go was near Las Noches? But then that portal... that must have been beyond captain level kido. "Yes, OK I'll watch over Grim- What? All Shinigami in the vicinity? But then the Espada? OK... I'll leave him with the ex-capta- He's being called back in to? But his reiatsu was sealed years and for Yamamoto to do that... doesn't that mean something along the lines of a war breaking out?" Renji stiffened as Rukia told her the rest of the details. He was to take the ex-Espada with him, no matter what he was not allowed to be here alone in the human world. For the moment he would be sent to Kenpacho's squad which would be the first one to be sent to Hueco Mundo. Rukia and Renji were to report directly to the Captain Commander and be dispatched later. No matter what they were going to keep them from gaining the vital information that Ichigo knew, even if that meant they were going to have to initiate war a bit earlier than they liked. Renji hung up the phone and shunpoed to Ichigo's house to grab Grimmjow.

"Oy! Arrancar! We're leaving!" Renji jumped in the strawberry's room to find something that he hadn't been anticipating. Grimmjpw was tied to the bed, with deep angry wounds all over his body. Renji got closer to him and saw that the cuts formed a single word. "Betrayal?" Renji heard a soft laugh and was attacked. Renji blocked the Zanpaktou of the intruder with Zabimaru and he was about to release the shikai when he felt something pierce his abdomen. "Ja ne Ren-kun," And as everything went black, there were two things that he was absolutely sure of.

1. He was going to die and 2. Ichimaru was a traitor.

Back in Hueco Mundo

Ichigo stirred as he started to regain consciousness. Where was that draft coming from? And why couldn't he move his arms? Ichigo looked around the room and saw his worst nightmare. He was tied down to the bed as bare as he had been on the day he was born. "Welcome to your own personal hell, Kurosaki Ichigo."

**O.o So interesting (in my opinion)... Well if ya wanna see what happens to Ichi there's gonna be a second companion due to my laziness and stubborness on changing the rating.... :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and Make my day :D I'll probably have the companion up either later today or early tommorow (depending on who is home and awake) and then chapter 7 soon after**

**Ja Ne minna :D**


	7. Questionable Truth

**Gome minna-san! I have this tendency to watch anime that turn out to be addicting and dissapear for around two days to finish watching it... (This time it was Lovely Complex... I blame those damn cliffhangers around the episodes where Risa is confessing and its all awkward.. . sorry fur spoilers *erases mind*) Well... It's about as long as the other chappies but for some reason I can never manage to pump out more than 1,000 and some.. :( I try... Well I hope juuh guys enjoy... :( sorry once again for slow updating...**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach... :(_

Warning: Hints of past lemon (read the Binding Truth... or sumthing like it: i forgot the title and am too lazy to look) and language...

Ichigo's world was a sea of pain. He had slept in Aizen's quarters for a rousing total of an hour and a half after the Shinigami was done with him. He was sore and then to top it all off, Ulquiorra came in and moved him down to a cold cell with stone floors that cut into his already raw skin. Ichigo sighed as he thought of his teal haired lover down on Earth. He would have him replay that memory 20 times and be grateful. Ichigo turned over onto his bare back and hissed. It hadn't hurt that much when it happened with Grimm.. Then again Grimm wasn't as much of a sadist as Aizen had been. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" Oh great! Now he was going to have hallucinations, just shoot him please!

Suddenly the doors of his cell blasted inward and who else should stand in the door way than Grimmjow. And thats when Ichigo fell unconscious.

Grimmjow stared at the unconscious teen and felt fury course through his system. How dare Aizen touch his strawberry!? Grimmjow picked up the boy and carried him out of the cell and then noticed that he was stark naked. Ummm... maybe he could find some blankets or something..? He looked around and noticed a dark piece of cloth on the floor. He picked it up and tenderly wrapped Ichigo in it and then used his Sonido to get back to the squad waiting for him outside. "Yare, yare Grimmjow.. You don't learn do you?" A-Aizen...? "He's mine Sosuke. And you're lucky I'm not in the mood to hand your gay ass back to you!" Aizen chuckled and looked pointedly at Ichigo. "Are you sure that it wasn't at all consensual? That maybe he didn't love you as much as you thought he did?" Grimmjow's eyes went wide.

Ichigo had told him that he loved him, but that was in a moment of blind lust... Did it actually mean anything... Could Aizen be right? "See? Somewhere in your subconscious you've always knew that Ichigo only ever saw you as a good night. Now, why don't you return the boy to me Grimm-kun? And while you're at it come back to being an Espada. You know that those Shinigamis detest you because of what you are. They fear you and doubt the authenticity of your vow to not betray them. Now come, my humble servant." Grimm's indifferent scowl turned into a full blown grin. "You little shit. Thinking that you know everything about me... Che it's just too pitiful. As if I was ever your 'humble servant'! As if I need any of that! I made my decision Sosuke! And if it has to come down to a fight just to settle it, then I'm fine with it."

Grimmjow pulled out his sword and transformed into his Resurrección form. He charged at Aizen and was met with a head on attack by Aizen, which was unusual considering that he usually just took advantage of the person's mi- Grimmjow turned around just in time to avoid Aizen's sword which was coming at him from behind. "Ah so you've been trained well, Grimmjow." Aizen disappeared and then came up behind Grimmjow, punching him hard on the back. Grimmjow went flying and then he ran towards the Shinigami, using his Sonido. He charged his Cero in his right hand and then punched the tyrant in his stomach. Aizen flew several feet before being rescued by a very pissed off Ichimaru. "Nice to see you again, Grimm-san. I assume you've recovered from my.. urm little present?" Oh so, now they were trying to psych him out now.

Grimmjow strolled toward the white haired Shinigami and laughed. "That? I recovered not even five minutes after you left. Some sadist you are!" Grimmjow charged toward the stunned man and punched him with his Cero. Ichimaru made no move to retreat, and then Grimmjow realized something. Ichimaru's sword was poking him in the back. Grimmjow flipped back, very narrowly avoiding the twisting sword. Putting all his effort forward he attempted an attack that neither of the Shinigami's had ever seen. "_Negro_ _Desgarrón! Black Laceration!" _Black claws spread from his fingertips and he aimed at both men. He built up his Cero energy and all of the energy claws flew at the two flabbergasted Shinigami. Seizing the chance to escape (which he would do under no other circumstances, except his orders were to leave the men alive-if only barely) he picked up the unconscious Shinigami and opened a Gargantua back to Karakura Town. Just before he got in, he saw something he'd rather not have; Aizen lay on the floor blood dripping out of his head. His sword lay at his side and Ichimaru sobbed over the dead captain. "GRIMMJOW! YOU"LL PAY YOU BASTARD!" Ichimaru ran in blind fury at the teal haired man. Grimmjow took advantage of the man's blind fury and shot a violent Cero straight at the white hair.

Ichimaru screamed as his hair caught fire. How could his life end like this? Defeated by a low ranking Espada. Then again, he never planned to outlive his captain by long. He felt the flames lick down his spine and then grow and spread. He screamed in pain. Was this what it was to die? He laughed. This was a piece of cake. Yes, it was. He had sustained worse and lived. Except, he had motivation to live back then. Sosuke was gone now, so what was the point of living? Ichimaru felt his life slip through his fingers and soon the former 3rd Division captain lay dead on the brilliant sand of Hueco Mundo. Seeing his job was done, Grimmjow jumped into the Gargantua and ran all the way back to Earth, whispering sweet nothings to his unconscious lover.

Aizen took off the illusion that covered his body. He wasn't dead but it would serve him for the Shinigami to think that he was. Gin.. that was a very inconvenient loss. But the white haired man disobeyed his orders to stay undercover. He had practically been begging for death. Aizen Sosuke walked over to his dead partner and traced the burnt flesh along the jaw. What a waste. He walked away from his dead servant and wondered what he would eat that night..

**Aww... Aizen! How can he be so heartless! *cries and then remembers its of my doing and cries some more for my scarred mind* Well I hope the fight scene wasn't too lame and plz review: Criticism(sp?) is welcome! **


	8. Waking Lies

**Gomen minna-san! It's been exactly a week since I last updated and I have had the hardest time putting out a chapter that was not complete smut (that's the next companion to this story) As for my current obsession, it is still Lovely Complex but I also started watching a new anime called Akane-iro ni Somaru Saka... (nearly done with it but decided against finishing it at like twelve- after I was attacked by my evil writing bunny :( *rubs at huge bump on head*) Well anyways I is rambling :) Enjoy :3~**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.. D:_

Warning: Yaoi... future mentions of lovely smutastic smex!

Grimmjow watched Ichigo sleeping on his bed. It was true that Ichigo had not sustained heavy injuries, but he was going to be asleep for several days so that he could forget anything that happened in Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow settled back into the chair and wondered exactly what his feelings for the strawberry were. Did he love him? Of course, if not he wouldn't have risked his life to get him out of there. But what worried him more was that there were so many people after him. It was as if the moment he declared his claim on Ichigo that there was already a line behind him, ready to take over if he happened to mess up.

Grimmjow was usually a carefree person but after coming so closeto losing the boy, he realized that he had to do the one thing that meant no one could happily take him away. He was going to have to mate Ichigo. Should he do it once he woke up? Grimmjow pondered what could happen if he did it while the boy was asleep... Well let's just say that wasn't too pretty of a picture.

Grimmjow bent down over the red-head and kissed him softly on the cheek. He chuckled softly when the teen boy mewled in response. Then it occured to him. Had Aizen done the same to him? How could Grimmjow ever do anything to the teen again without wondering if the evil man had done it also? Grimmjow growled in the back of his throat. This all came back to one thing. Aizen had taken Ichigo. Grimmjow sighed when a little voice in the back of his head reminded. him that nothing good could possibly come from tormenting himself like this. He sat back in his chair again and settled in to wait three days.

Three days later

Ichigo stirred in his sleep and Grimmjow's heart nearly stopped when the teen's eyes opened for the first time since he had last seen him. At first there was a dreaminess about them and then it turned to a cute blank look. Apparently he didn't remember anything. Grimmjow caught the boy's chin and tilted it upward for a much needed kiss. "Good morning, sleeping strawberry." Ichigo scowled into the kiss and broke apart. "I thought it was sleeping beauty?" Grimmjow smiled, "Beautiful doesn't even cover you kid," He smiled mischieviously until that stupid thought came screaming back into his head. He had to formally make Ichigo his. "Ichigo... do you love me?" The teen sat up in his bed and stared at the teal haired man with a glare that said 'Are you an idiot?' He nodded and then his eyebrows furrowed. He was thinking. Or worrying. "Ichigo.. the thing is that... after a certain period of time an Arrancar stays emotionally connected to one person, they have to mate that person or... said Arrancar goes crazy. And I don't mean your normal straight jacket crazy either. They have two options: Mate or Kill. Now Ichigo.... I guess you can kind of guess where this is going right..?" Ichigo stared at the teal haired man and pondered such a thing. Could Grimmjow really mean what he was saying? Was he really that attatched to him?

Meanwhile Ichigo was pondering this, Grimmjow was fervently hoping that Ichigo never met another renegade Arrancar, or he'd be in a helluva lot of trouble. That last part wasn't exactly true... The part about going crazy anyways. If he didn't mate Ichigo soon, then he would go blind with lust and kill him, but that sort of thing happened with many of the masochists and sadists in the world, so it wasn't specifically something having to do with Arrancars. Ichigo smiled and said,"Grimm... I-I... Hnn." He nodded his head and then asked how exactly this worked. Grimmjow's face turned into something resembling a smile (just ten times bigger) as he explained it to Ichigo. "You don't have to do a thing all I have to do is bite down on your neck ,draw blood and then mix it with mine. That's it." Grimmjow was kind of sad though. Usually mating was part of a sexually pleasurable experience, but that stupid captain with the big braids told him he was not to physically strain Ichigo, no matter what. Stupid captain. Ichigo nodded and then allowed him access to that stretch of tan throat. Grimmjow leaned in and sucked on it, drawing pleasurable moans from the young boy. Which made lil Grimm very happy. He bit his tongue letting the blood intermingle and felt a surge of pure lust go over him. Add that to a load moan from his strawberry and Grimmjow snapped. "To hell with Unohana. Your ass is mine Ichigo," And with that the events of a what was sure to be a very long night, began.

**Whoooa... Grimmy just gave a whole new meaning to the word hard *nudgenudge hinthint* lol well anyways... I hope you enjoyed my meager offerings and I will be writing the next companion to the story right now... . *quivers in fear of evil writing rabbit* So review por favor and read the next companion :D ~**


	9. Painful Revalationsimportant AN at end

**Well minna_san, here is the next chappie of The Hardest Truths!**

Grimmjow was awoken by a small shriek, which judging from the voice could only belong to Ichigo. "Why is Hanatarou here?!" Grimmjow searched his mind.. Who was Hanatarou again? Then it slowly dawned on him.. Wasn't he a member of Unohana-taicho's squad? "Aghh! And why is there blood everywhere?!!" Damn it.. How long had that stupid Shingami been lying there? Grimmjow promptly got off of the bed and rushed to Ichigo, who was shaking the poor unconcious boy awake.

"No.. Must tell taicho... Orders not followed.." Then he seemed to come to and he realized where he was. "Agh! I have to report to Unohana-taicho!" HE got up and tried to run, when the situation dawned on Grimmjow... If he had to report to Unohana taicho... Then that meant- Grimjow cut the thought off and grabbed the small boy without thinking. "Grimmjow? What's wrong?"Grimmjow shook his head.. He couldn't possibly tell Ichigo why Hanatarou was here.. If he did what would be the point of making him forget the trauma? "Kurosaki-kun..." Ah so the black haired midget spoke! "Why are you here Hanatarou?" "Oh I came by to check that Grimm-san didn't disobey-" Grimmjow covered the boy's mouth and Ichigo shot him an annoyed look.

"What orders, Grimm? What aren't you telling me?" Grimmjow glowered at the infuriating teen. Why did he always have to be so annoyingly persistant? "It's nothing..." Ichigo scowled at the man and tried to hold in the bubbling anger that was just increasing every second that he talked to the lying Arrancar. "Fine! Don't tell me!" With that the strawberry stomped back into the room and reached for his Shinigami badge... If Grimm wasn't going to tel him , he would find out from someone else! He felt a warm hand cover his and was turned around to face a pissed off Grimmjow. "If I wanted ya to know Ichi.. Then I would tell you myself.. Just leave it alone.." Although Grimmjow had intended his words to pacify the enraged teen, it only accomplished the exact opposite; Now Ichigo was pissed off more than before.

"Grimm,let go of my hand!" Ichigo swatted away his lover's hand and looked at him with a look of absolute loathing in his eyes. "You don't control me! And I was wrong to ever let you think that you did!" Grimmjow stared at Ichigo. And then he felt as if something was being pulled away from him.. Then it occurred to him. Grimmjow shot a glance at the juncture on Ichigo's neck. His eyes widened as he took in the sight. His mark was gone. "Grimmjow! I never want to see your overly cocky ass ever again! Let's see who will tell me.." Ichigo pressed the badge to his chest and promptly jumped out the window, rushing over to Urahara's. Grimmjow sunk to his knees. How could this happen? He had not only lost the love of Ichigo, but his mark was gone.. What the hell was happening?!

**Well gomen minna san that its short... It gets tiring, typing this out on my phone... (which is what I'm doing...) I hope you liked it anyways and if you're confused as to why Hanatarou is lying unconcious outside Ichi-kun's door, I suggest you read the companion, Mating... Lol ;P **

**Now on a more serious note... I will be going on vacation for approximately two weeks... Updates to all my stories will be short and infrequent during that time as I wil have to type them out on my phone... However I will be writing them on the road and the day after I come back I will type them all out! Thx for your support and please continue to read my stories when I post them again! PS. Sorry for the line breaks.. I can't seem to edit them on mobile.. **


	10. Obvious Conclusion

**Hi everybody! I know I haven't updated in a while (I did warn you tho...) so here is the next chappie! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._

Warning: Slight yaoi... ;)

"What do you mean Kurosaki is here demanding to see Unohana-taicho?" Isane Kotetsu was hysterical at this point. Once her direly-calm captain heard about this, she was not going to be a pleasant person to be around. "What about that idiot of a hollow? He was supposed to keep him in bed for at least another couple of days!" The timid receptionist for fourth squad shrugged and then Hanatarou appeared. He was a mess of bloodstained shinigami robes and he looked as though he had one hell of a night... And then it dawned on her.

"Please tell me you didn't see what I think you saw..." Hanatarou blushed while Isane sighed. "Well then needless to say Unohana's orders have been broken.." "Which orders, Isane-chan?" She turned around to see her tempermental captain. "The ones where Kurosaki wasn't to strain himself..." She awaited the burst of spine crushing reiatsu, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see her captain looking rather sad. "What's wrong, Taicho?" Her captain just shook her head, "Let Kurosaki in please..." Isane heard the receptionist scurry off. When she turned to follow her captain, Unohana merely shook her head and left Isane in the hallway. Apparently this was going to be an important conversation. One that she was not meant to hear...

"So what brings you her Ichigo?" Ichigo tried not to flinch at the sound of the fourth squad's captain'; voice. For some reason it always seemed that she was too sweet... "I want to know why Hanatarou was in my house and I want to know why a week's worth of memories are missing!" Unohana sighed, and that seemed to only make Ichigo only more aggrivated. "You are missing memories because you were taken as a prisoner of war and tortured in such ways that you were barely alive after the one day you were gone. We have made it so that you will remember nothing of your encounter. To not mention what happened in Hueco Mundo was the first of my orders. The second set was that you not be given any missions for the next two months; you have no idea what damage has been done, internally alone! My last set of orders were the most important: You were not to be strained physically,mentally or emotionally. Though according to Hanatarou's report, it seems as though that order was the first out the window!" Ichigo's eyes widened... Did that mean that Hanatarou had seen all of that? Every kiss, touch... That seemed to trigger some memory... When Renji saw... And then Grimm showed everybody... After that everything was gone.. "It has something to do with Aizen, am I right?" She nodded gravely and her gaze seemed to linger on his exposed wrist.

Ichigo looked down at his wrist and gasped. On them were marks, as though there had been something chafing against them.. But that had never happened before.. Then he remembered. The first night he and Grimmjow had been together, the next morning he had woken up with similar markings, but not to this degree.. But that would mean.... !

Everything came back to him. Aizen had tricked him into going into his room.. Pain, that was all he could conciously draw up. Pain as he wa pounded into, pain as he disobeyed, endless pain. And then at the end of the night he had ben thrown into the cold dungeon, not to be sent for until night struck again..

He felt a cool hand on his forehead and opened eyes which he hadn't even realized that he had closed. He was looking up into the suddenly kind eyes of the fourth squad captain. "It's over Ichigo... He isn't going to ever claim anyone else from Soul Society or Earth as his plaything!" Hearing this declaration, combined with things Ichigo had rather forget, made Ichigo go over the edge and he cried and cried.

"Grimmjow-san! I don't understand! So please enlighten me! How hard are my orders!? All I asked for was that Ichigo be given a few more days to rest and recuperate! Because you couldn't control neither your libido nor your idiocy, Ichigo is suffering from those memories that I worked so hard to supress! If theres an excuse as to why you failed to comply with orders, I would sure love to hear it! Grimmjow bit on his tongue, to stop from shouting at the ice queen of a captain. He knew he was at fault for all of the suffering Ichigo had gone through. If he hadn't been such a idiot and had to prove to those other idiots that he had in fact popped Ichigo's anal cherry, he wouldn't be in this mess! Because if he hadn't done that, Ichigo would never have summoned that portal from nowhere and he wouldn't have gone to Hueco Mundo. He didn't deserve the title of Ichi's boyfriend. " I am waiting Grimmjow!" Grimmjow tok his mind off of his wallowing and refocused on the lecture he deserved. But one thing was for sure. Even if Ichigo thought he was the literal incarnation of the phrase 'selfish bastard' he would change that. He loved Ichigo and nothing would ever change that; he just hoped that he wouldn't be too late come Monday.

Monday Morning

Ichigo walked into class and sat in the very back, away from the available seat next to Grimmjow. It's not that he blamed Grimm for what Aizen did to him, but he did blame him for causing it to happen. Had he just kept his mouth shut about what happened the night before, and then go as far to _ show_ his friends what happened, well that was just too much! Did he hate the Hollow? Not by any means. He loved the man, but Ichigo had the feeling that for the Hollow he was just another piece of ass.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun," Ichigo turned to see Ishida staring intently at him. "Oh hi Uryuu..." There was an awkward silence and then they both hard something very disturbing. A hollow scream. "Stay here Uryuu, cover for me if Sensei comes in..." With that Ichigo pressed the badge to his chest and jumped out the window. Uryuu sighed. When had he ever listened to the teen before? He popped a piece of soul candy into Ichigo's mouth and then created a particle clone of himself. He looked around and then jumped out the window as well, all the while homing in to Ichigo's reiatsu.

He followed the reiastu out to Shingaku Park and then his eyes widened. Before him was one of the strangest Menos Grande he had ever seen. HE was twie as tall, with a long black robe, but his eyes were shooting rays while tentacles were trying to capture Ichigo. Ishida pulled back his arm and collected the spirit particles... Only a few more seconds. Then he released the arrow. It shot straight past Ichigo and into the heart of the Holow. Except, the Hollow didn't die. He just was distracted for a moment. Ichigo only needed that one moment. He swooped down onto the Hollow and borught his blade down. And then it disingrated, leaving both Ishida and Ichigo very much alone. "Weren't you supposed to cover for us?" Ishida laughed at the mocking tone of the substitute shinigami "And since when did covering for us mean I have to miss the fun?" Ichigo looked puzzled and then groaned. Kon. Great. "Please tell me you didn-" " No, I didn't use Kon. I took the liberty of picking up another batch of soul candy from Urahara." Ichigo visibly relaxed and then sighed. "So what d'ya wanna do now that we have the day off..? Uryuu pondered this for a few seconds and then smiled. "How about we hang out at my apartment?" Ichigo smiled and nodded in agreement.

Ichigo was less enthusiastic when he realized it was uphill. Then a thought struck him. "Hey Ishida, climb onto my back, I'll Shunpo us!" Ishida looked at him looking properly uncomfortable, while his inner self shouted for joy. He climbed onto the taller teen and they were off.

In next to no time they were in Uryuu's neat apartment with tea on the kettle. "So you live alone?" The Quincy nodded. "I wanted to embrace my heritage, and my father told me 'Well you can embrace it outside my house..' And so he sends me checks every month to pay for the groceries and rent." Ichigo couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. How would he fare, if he was in the same position. The answer was easy. He wouldn't. But didn't Uryuu ever get lonely?

"Ne, Uryuu.. Don't you ever get lonely?" The sudden question from the object of his affection took him off guard and he blurted out the cheesiest answer in all of history. "Not when I'm with you.." He put a hand over his mouth, sure that his psycho boyfriend, Grimmjow would bust in at any moment yelling at him. "Really?" And then Ichigo realized something that was so obvious, he should of realized it sooner. "Uryuu... Do you like me?" Ishida felt his eyes widened and then he smirked. Well if he was going to hell he might as well do it thoroughly. And so he kissed Ichigo.

**O.o cliffhanger minna-san. As per my promise to one of my reviewers I am going to have some IchiXIshi and before anyone flames me for this development.. Just keep in mind that Grimm is very possesive... Lol ;) if you catch my drift. And he will do anything to keep from losing... The next chappie should be interesting.. Review!!!**


	11. Break Ups and Fights

**Gomen for not updating in forever... For some reason I've had absolutely no inspiration for this story.. The lack of reviews don't help either! Well instead of blaming others for my shortcomings I'm just gonna get on with the usual!**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, wish I did._

References to chapters in the beginning!

Ichigo walked hand in hand with Ishida, looking back on the past week. It had been a quiet sort of week, with the exception that they received a "Transfer Student" who was actually yet another rogue Espada. They were dropping from Aizen in amazing rates. The only thing Soul Society could hope for is that more disbanded from the evil brunette and that he wouldn't be able to build up his forces fast enough.

The only thing that marred this almost perfect week was the fact that the Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, was now Grimmjow's new boyfriend. Ichigo had to admit it; he was jealous. But every time he tried to voice his opinions to himself he just found denial. No he was perfectly happy with Ishida; At least that's what he was telling himself.

Ichigo felt Ishida's hand pull out of his and noticed that they were at the raven haired teen's apartment. Ichigo leaned down to kiss him but was stopped by the Quincy pushing against his chest. "Ichigo... Come in.. we have to talk." Ichigo looked down at him in confusion. What did he do? Had he been caught when he was staring at the teal haired Espada kissing the raven haired one?

Ichigo sat down on the couch and looked at his partner, who sat across from him in the love seat.

"Ichigo... We can't go out anymore." Ichigo's eyes widened at the bluntness of the statement. What did the Quincy mean by it?

"I know you're jealous that Grimmjow has moved on... And I don't want to tie you down. I mean he can break up with his new boy-toy anytime.. I don't want to be in the way. Besides, I know you never really stopped loving him. Even if you showed enthusiasm in everything we did, I know you've craved a different set of arms... A different pair of lips,"

Uryuu looked up at the stunned Shinigami. How could that blockhead not even realize his own feelings? Ichigo really could be dense.

"Uryuu..." Ichigo was speechless. He couldn't come up with a response; it was all true. Every single thing that came out of Uryuu's mouth was true. He had craved Grimmjow's strong arms. His supple lips.

"...."

Both boys stared at each other. Ichigo got out of his stupor when he saw a tear making it's way down the pale skin of his friend's cheek. Then everything happened really fast.

Ichigo moved over to the love seat and took Uryuu in his arms. "Gomen... Gomen.. I didn't want it to turn out this way... Please forgive me..."

He stroked the raven colored hair soothingly, knowing that no words of regret could suffice for the damage he had done. He had led Uryuu on and gotten together with him on a rebound from Grimmjow. He had taken advantage of Uryuu's feelings and in the end he still loved that idiot Espada!

What was wrong with him? He was truly the worst.

He felt Uryuu lift his head and then his hand was moved off of the smaller man's back.

"Go to him. If you don't do it now, I won't forgive you, Kurosaki!" He pushed off Ichigo and Ichigo was immediately running. He paused at the doorway and looked back inside. "I won't forget this, Ishida." With a coy wink Ichigo was gone, leaving the heartbroken Quincy to his musings.

* * *

Grimmjow laid on his temporary bed in the Shinigami Women's Association Headquarters. After he had been chewed out by the fourth squad captain, she had deemed it necessary to move him so that he had no more further 'temptation'. He had scoffed at the time, but it had proved dead useful when he had gotten together with Ulquiorra.

Yes he had gotten together with the black haired man to make Ichigo jealous. Not that the smaller man wasn't all that he wished Ichigo could be. He was soft spoken,calm and sensitive to his emotions. Yes.. this was so much better than hot headed, passionate, idiot, callous Ichigo. At least that was what he was telling himself.

Not that he wasn't happy with his results. Ichigo had been staring at him every time that he had been with Ulquiorra. It made him somewhat happy to know that Ichigo hadn't been left without some emotional damage on his part. Ch, it was that idiot's fault anyways... It's not like Grimmjow had broken up with him..

Grimmjow looked up in surprise as his door was opened and immediately fell to the floor. On his bed was the Eleventh Squad Vice Captain.

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou!" Yachiru looked down at the Espada with a bemused expression. And then the tantrum began.

"No! Grimm-chan! I've told you! Call me Ya-chan!!!!" She was in chibi mode, waving her hands up and down; this had happened every single time that she had come into his room. He called her by her last name and she had a fit.

"Gomen.. I forgot. What's up Ya-chan?" Yachiru smiled when her nickname was used, and then she jumped onto a nearby chair, perching on the edge of it.

"Someone is downstairs for you.."She had an evil grin on her face and according to the other Shinigami, that wasn't a good sign.

"Who is it?" She shook her head and merely giggled again. Grimmjow sighed and got up off the floor.

"Yo," He looked down the stairs and saw a familiar head of orange hair. Ichigo had come.

* * *

Ichigo sat at the foot of the stairs. He knew that if he wanted to talk to Grimmjow he would have to corner him; that man, according to others, was a mastermind when it came to escaping.

"H-hi... What's up Berry?" Ichigo smiled despite himself. Even though he despised the nickname it was the first thing Grimm had called him...

"I wanted to talk," Could he have been more obvious? He had thought that showing up at your ex-boyfriend's house unannounced while they both were in relationships (granted his had ended before he had begun speaking) had been blunt enough to seep into the Espada's 'superior' brain!

Grimmjow scowled. He knew that one of these days Ichigo would come to talk to him. It was inevitable.

"Well.. I broke up with Ishida.." More like he had broken up with him, but Grimmjow didn't need to know that.

"And?" What did he mean 'And?'! It almost made it sound as though he was no longer important!

"I'm jealous of Ulquiorra." It went against the grain to admit his jealousy, and it seemed as though Grimmjow reveled in seeing him struggle.

"So?" Ichigo was beginning to get mad. How much more obvious could he make it?! He wanted to get back with him!

* * *

Grimmjow was pretending to act cool. Inside he was really jumping for joy. Ichigo wanted him back! But he wasn't going to take him back that easily. He wanted to see the boy beg for him. After all his ego had been deflated and who better but Ichigo to reinflate it?

"Never mind. You're either playing cool or are just an idiot. Either way I'm not going to look like an idiot begging for you to come back to me. I have pride you know,"

Ichigo began to walk away but Grimmjow caught his arm.

"What Grimmjow?"

"I want to hear you say sorry."

Ichigo's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"For what?!"

"For breaking my heart! I have feelings too!"

He searched Ichigo's face for any sign of remorse. He didn't find any.

"I broke you're heart!? Are you kidding me? Are you seriously that stupid?!"

Ichigo ripped his arm out of the taller man's grip and proceeded to the door.

"I'm not stupid. And yes you did. You played with my feelings!"

Ichigo stared at him hotly. He knew it was time to back down and he didn't care. He wanted Ichigo to realize the harm he had done. He wanted Ichigo to suffer as he had.

* * *

"I played with your feelings?" Ichigo's tone was livid. He still didn't back down.

Ichigo turned around on his heel and walked towards the idiot Espada.

"I played. With. _**Your feelings?**_" Ichigo closed his eyes. He needed to stay calm, it wouldn't do him any good to start yelling.

"Have you ever stopped to think about the events that led to this? Because I have. Millions upon millions of times. And you know what I realized every single time? This all happened after that first night you came here; think back. Do you see anything that you did that was wrong?"

Grimmjow didn't respond. Ichigo knew that he had long since realized the wrong that he had done.

"The day after we got together you decided to broadcast what we did the night before! If you hadn't done that I wouldn't have gone to Hueco Mundo!"

"I admit I was stupid. I shouldn't have let my anger rule me. But the next thing that happened is entirely your fault."

Ichigo clenched his fists. "I have nightmares. Every. Single. Night. I talked to Unohana and I know that you were given orders. But no! Why let Ichigo recover from something he didn't remember? No! As long as Grimmjow is satisfied! And all for what? The next day you lied to me. I know that little mating mark disappeared. And I'm glad it did. Because now I realize what an idiot I've been. I'm way better off without you!"

Ichigo turned to leave when he heard Grimmjow's voice.

"I didn't... Not.. No... But... I really... Gah! You're so frustrating!" Grimmjow looked at him, fury and sadness mingling his eyes.

* * *

Grimmjow was speechless. He was mad, but he didn't want to yell. Ichigo was right, he had been the cause of it all. If only he hadn't made Ichigo mad. If only he hadn't let his ego rule him so entirely. All the 'if onlies' in the universe couldn't fix that he had already done them all.

"I'm frustrating?! Frustrating isn't even a strong enough word to describe you! You make me so mad! You know I'm glad that we're through, at least now you have someone who submits to you entirely. I thought that I would come back to you and you'd apologize for everything. I guess I must have been dreaming. I had thought you were different, well I guess not!"

Ichigo walked away from Grimmjow. This time he didn't stop him. Ichigo was right. He was always right.

* * *

Ichigo opened the door and then without looking back uttered the words that he was sure he would never regret. "**Sayonara,zettai no itsumademo.**" He slammed the door leaving a withered and broken Grimmjow on his knees.

**Agh! I am so dissapointed in myself.. this chapter is pathetically short! I felt like I was going to produce this amazing fight scene and it turned out into this... Not one of my better chapters and if I must say so myself it S***ed! **

_Notes: Sayonara. Zettai no itsumademo. This is my crude translation on what is supposed to be 'Goodbye,definitely forever." I hope it's right! _

Don't blame you if you don't wanna review.. I appreciate them all the same...


	12. My Fault, His Fault Who Cares!

**Pitifully short I know... Angsty and something no one could have anticipated :D Read on my fellow GrimmXIchi fans, and take in this 'riveting' chapter of The Hardest of Truths.**

**Oh yea and thx to RamencupMiso, you've been with this story since the beginning and I luv u for it! -applause-**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo lay on his bed, crying. He had yelled at Grimmjow; he had let his anger rule him again… He turned over so that he could lie on his side. He had no one… and he wasn't going to get involved with Uryuu anymore… it would be worse than the break up they had.

"Ichi-nii… You have some mail…" Karin opened the door and walked over to the teen's bed, who was hastily wiping his tears.

"It's from an American address… "Ichigo looked at the official envelope, awestruck. Who would mail him from America?

Ichigo opened the letter and read.

_Dear ,_

_The Goldstein Institution of Art is extending you an invitation to join our prestigious foreign board program. You are one of the twenty teenagers whose artwork passed our screening with outstanding critiques! We would be glad to have you and hope you consider our invitation. Attached are the details and appropriate forms required for your enrollment at the Goldstein Institute. _

Ichigo flipped the page and read the details. He would get free board, and an allowance of $200 a month for art supplies and books that he needed, plus a 60% cut of any profits his artwork. He flipped through the rest of the papers, which were in both Japanese and English.

Ichigo was so swept up in his moment of pride that he forgot about everything else; the heartbreak from Grimmjow, the fact that he would be leaving anything and everything he knew… He didn't even stop to ask himself how his art had even been submitted!

Ichigo ran down the stairs, shouting all the while to his dad; He had asked for escape and nothing could be better than what he was being offered.

"You're what?!" Ichigo scowled as he tried to explain to Rukia that he was leaving for America the next day. The night before his dad had contacted the Institute and they arranged everything; He would fly to Philadelphia the next day and his stuff would soon follow.

"I'm leaving tomorrow,"

Rukia stared at him, in utter and complete shock.

"What about your shinigami duties? We're at war!"

"Yamamoto says it can't hurt to have one more Shinigami in the States. There's nothing left to worry about. No loose ends!"

Rukia's lower lip quivered; He knew she didn't want him to leave, but he had no other choice. This wasn't his home anymore…

"What about Grimmjow?"

That struck a very sensitive and raw cord. Ichigo turned to look at his best friend and shook his head.

"What about Grimmjow? We're broken up! He has his little fuck toy and I'm perfectly fine with it! I don't care..."

Rukia stared at him, and then a sad smile graced her lips.  
"You know that's not true Ichigo... You know it. But if you want to pretend... I won't stop you..."

She moved next to him and then gripped him in an unexpected hug.

"Just promise you won't forget me... Ne?"

Ichigo nodded numbly and felt his resolve weaken just the tiniest bit; he hated to leave her behind, but he had to. This town just held too much pain for him.

Ichigo got up just as the final bell rang. This was his last day walking these halls. He waved goodbye to Rukia who still sat on the bench, her eyes filled to the brim with sadness. Ichigo walked out of the room.

"Sayonara Ichigo..." And Rukia fell to the floor, tears streaking down her cheeks as she watched the only man she trusted walk out the door forever.

* * *

"GRIMMJOW!! YOU ASS!" Grimmjow sat up alertly in his bed as Matsumoto forced her way into his room.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine, thanks for asking! Now what the living hell are you doing in my room!?"

Matsumoto stopped at the foot of his bed and leaned over him, a death glare on her face.

"Do you know what happened today you self serving worthless piece of ass?!"

Grimmjow shook his head cautiously. "What happened...?"

"Ichigo is leaving Japan for America tomorrow and according to Rukia. It's. All. Your. Fault!"

Grimmjow stood up to avoid suffocation and paced the length of the room. "What do you mean it's my fault? I haven't said anything to Berry!"

"Usotske! As if I didn't hear the fight that you and Ichigo got into yesterday! Everyone heard it! And what you said was freaking ignorant! Ichigo is jealous of Ulquiorra and is suffering from trauma on top of it and you wanted **him** to apologize for it!? That was low Grimmjow and you know it!"

Grimmjow recoiled as though he had been hit and then stood his ground; he was not going to be yelled at by this woman!

"I don't care what you think! That was between me and Ichigo! Whether he was jealous of Ulquiorra was never relevant! I got demoted becau-"

"Listen here Jeaggerjaques! Ichigo is leaving. Because of your assholeness! You better believe that whether he was jealous or not is relevant otherwise you will be out on the streets freezing your tail off!"

With that Matsumoto stomped out and slammed the door behind her, leaving a stunned Grimmjow in her wake.

* * *

Ichigo woke up the next day, a feeling of dread and excitement in his stomach. Well, today was the day; the day he would leave Japan...

He got up completely ignoring his cell phone which was beeping and flashing. It didn't matter, he was leaving and it was probably just Rukia sobbing on the phone again... No need for more drama before he left... Ichigo went to his closet and took out his suitcase and double checked he had everything.

He would be flying to the States today and his stuff would follow him the next day to the Institute. Ichigo pulled out a pair of shorts from his drawers and a black tee and walked to the bathroom. He needed to be at the airport by three and it was already one thirty....

Ichigo padded into the bathroom, remembering when he had been younger and he had taken baths with his dad... when his mom was still alive

* * *

"_Ichigo! Do you wanna take a bath with papa?" A four year old Ichigo peered over a small table that was set up in his room and dropped his colors onto the plastic tabletop."Un!" _

_Ichigo was scooped up by his dad and carried into the bathroom. _

_After an hour of much splashing and spilt water, Ichigo ran out of the bathroom, clad in his blue pajamas and all smiles. He bumped into a warm figure and fell to the floor; his face broke into an exuberant smile as he saw his mom, the woman whom was responsible for lighting up his entire world. _

"_Mama!" Ichigo jumped up and was scooped into warm arms. He lay his head on her shoulder, content with the attention he was getting, and allowed himself to be carried into his room, the room that later on in his life would be the center of his depression....

* * *

_

Ichigo felt tears streaming down his face. He couldn't leave... Wouldn't that be betraying his mom? How could he just pack up and leave everything...? Ichigo sank to the cold tiled floor of his bathroom and cried his heart out.

There were two reasons he cried; one, because he missed his mom and two, because even though he wasn't ready to leave, he would... and nothing would change his mind.

* * *

**Warned you it was angsty didn't I? Well review ! it makes me happy :D**


	13. Crashes, Losses and Evergreen Eyes

**Gomen minna! It has been crazy and this is literally the first time I've been able to write.. And though its no excuse my inspiration was sapped by my evil english teacher who told me plain out (when she saw my fanfics anyways) that my writing sucked. So yea I've been working hard these past -counts months- two months to better develop my writing.. I hope its gotten better and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Ichigo boarded his plane, looking behind him and waving a tear filled good bye to his family. Yuzu wept openly while Karin fought back tears. His father looked at a picture of him and his mother and broke down completely gaining stares from passerby. Ichigo wiped his eyes and climbed into the plane. He put his luggage away and sat down in his chair. It would be a long trip to America, but it would be worth It; after all he was escaping everything he ever disliked.

* * *

Grimmjow ran across the airport and finally reached the hangar where Ichigo's plane was about to take off. He ran, almost tripping on a small girl with pigtails. His hair hung limp with sweat; he had run here from the Shinigami Women Society Headquarters and was out of breath. He had called Ichigo various times but the teen never picked up. Then he finally got through to some old geezer who said Ichigo was already leaving for the airport. Then he started running.

Grimmjow had flown across town; it was only until the last stretch of the town that his Sonido had given out. He had been feeling rather strange since he had left Hueco Mundo, weaker somehow. When he reached the airport he sought out Ichigo's reiatsu and ran in that direction. He heard the boarding call and pushed his gigai to its limits. Then he ditched it altogether. He didn't care that his limp body was causing a commotion, all he knew was that he didn't want to lose Ichigo.... Despite the fact that he had been acting cold towards the berry the entire week and was hiding behind the façade of a relationship with Ulquiorra, he loved Ichigo; he had never stopped.

Finally he saw the berry's family, but Ichigo himself was nowhere in sight. He tried to move past them, but the older girl sensed him and stuck out an arm to stop him.

"You're not chasing after my brother, you blue haired ass. He's been through enough without you chasing him and begging him to take you back." She shot him a glare that could make lesser men quiver in fear.

"I didn't ask your permission. I will go see my berry whenever I feel like it, because he belongs to me. He always will... Now MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Grimmjow moved closer to the girl, getting ready to rip her arm off if necessary.

"Karin," The older man put down the girl's arm and moved forward to face Grimmjow himself. "Grimmjow-san I agree with Karin. You threw my son away for another one of your kind. You cannot so easily take him back because I won't allow it. He is my son and if he wishes to leave because he finds it hard to be around you, who are you to try to change his mind?"

The old man looked at him levelly and Grimmjow attempted to stare him down, but a sharp pain in his left temple stopped him in his tracks. "I don't want to have to kill you human. Get out of my way, because you have no idea what you're getting into."

A smirk made its way across the geezer's face and then he pulled a small dagger out of his sleeve. "Do you know what you're getting into Arrancar?"

"Naïve human. Nothing short of a zanpaktou can kill us." He paused and stared down at the man. "I bet you have no idea what that even is."

"You're the naïve one. Do you think defectors only exist among the Arrancars? Soul Society has survived many wars and I am just one of the many defectors! _Keiyou kuroi tori_!"

A blinding light engulfed the hangar and Grimmjow fell to his knees, the pain in his left temple increasing until he was breathing hard. This reiatsu... it was something... else... Something otherworldly and certainly something he was not familiar with. It was as though million shards of glass were sent flying through him.

"_Doda_? Not so high and mighty now are you Arrancar? I was once a Shinigami captain. Do you still want to fight me?" The arrogance behind his tone angered Grimmjow, but even then he still could not bring himself to get off the ground. He considered blanking out, but even as the old man spoke, the last boarding call was blaring over the loudspeaker.

"Bring it on old man." He knew he was in over his head. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to beat him. But he wanted to bring Ichigo back, because he couldn't bear to part with him; Ichigo was the only one for him. Grimmjow pulled out his sword, but when he pulled out the empty hilt, he was at a loss for words. He looked down at his stomach and noticed the gargantuan hole that once was there, was the slowly receding and fleshing out. A chain was beginning to form down his chest and his hearing was slowly turning from the hearing of a cat to the hearing of a human, something he could barely remember being. His sight blurred and then he heard the sound of a plane taking off, and turned around just to see it take off and then fall to the ground in a sea of flames.

* * *

"Kurosaki-san, I am sorry, but your son didn't make it." Ishin looked at the doctor and Grimmjow walked out of the room unnoticed by either man. After the brief episode in which he had resembled a soul, he had regained his entire Hollow-like power except that of his sword, which only appeared as an empty hilt. He sat down crossed leg in the hall and marveled at all the souls wandering the corridors, chains clanking and their endless regrets following them like an omnipresent cloud. No matter how long he looked, he did not see Ichigo. He knew that Ichigo wasn't here, from the moment he had felt that strange reiatsu fill the room, he knew Ichigo had been whisked off to Rukongai. Either that or one of the Chosen had come to pick him up.

The Chosen were four elite super-souls that had zanpaktou's that took souls directly out of their bodies when the Fates ordered it. The Chosen only came down to Earth to pick up superb souls. There were only four souls that they had picked up in the last millenium and they were all prodigies from a young age. Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Toshiro Hitsugaya, all given the title of captain in less than a decade. The Chosen were told to be able to suck the memories from the souls, so that they would not be biased in their judgements as future shinigami. The only reason they bothered to do that was so that Central 46 didn't have to lock up potential allies; Soul Society was always in danger of war.

Grimmjow closed his eyes and concentrated on raising and lowering his reiatsu, making sure that he had absolute control of it. Then he heard the whisper.

"Griiimjooow.... Cooomeee heeeeereeee...." The whispers were raspy and seem to come from the darkness in the hallway. A smoky apparation appeared in front of him and he recognized it vaguely as Pantera.

"What do you want alley cat?"

"I haaaaaaaaaaveee a joooob forrrrrrr yoooooooooou.... Yooooooooouuuuu muuuuuuuussssssstttttttt refoooormm yoooooourrrr bonnnnnnnnnnnnd wiiiiiiiith yoooooooooour maaaaaaaate.... Aaaaaand soooooooon….ooootherrrrrwiiiiiiiiise you'rrrrrre poooowers wiiiiiilllllllll diiiiissssaaaaaaaaaapeeeeaar...."

Grimmjow grimaced and was about to ask a question but Pantera's form quivered and with one last pleading look the cat like form disappeared into smoke.

Grimmjow stared into space, wondering why this was happening. What did reuniting his bond with Ichigo have to do with keeping his powers....? He was an Arrancar... and Ichigo was a Shinigami... No. Grimmjow turned over and floated upside down imagining that the blood was flowing to his head. Then it hit him Ichigo wasn't a Shinigami. He was a Vaizard... He was part Hollow.

* * *

Ichigo felt as though he as floating. Nothing held him down. Not even gravity. He felt like he could do anything.

"Ichigo... wake up..." The voice resounded off what seemed to be bare walls, or at least that's how he imagined it would look like if he opened his eyes.

"Ichigooo..." The voice was sweet and soft, like a pillow, but without the lumps.

Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up. All around him were colors. But right in front of him was a girl. Her skin was porcelain and her hair was corn silk. Then she opened her eyes, and he stared straight ahead, the evergreen eyes. They had that glazed over look that only the blind have.

"Who are you?" Ichigo wanted to know this girl's name, the girl whose voice was magic.

"I am Arina Judas. I am one of the four chosen, the one who wields earth."

Ichigo looked at the girl. "What are the Chosen? And why am I here?!" He was starting to get panicked because none of it made sense.. The last thing he remembered was fire and the plane going down. Then they took him to the hospital..

Ichigo looked up at the girl, who had a sad smile on her face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you have departed Earth and by the creed of Soul Society, I will erase all that you remember of your time on Earth. Whether memories be of pain and suffering, whether they are filled with joy or sadness, I invoke my power as a Chosen One and take it all, so that when you serve Soul Society, your judgements are impartial and unobstructed." Ichigo looked into her eyes, her sightless evergreen eyes and the world began to sway in a sea of different colors.

"Sayonara Kurosaki Ichigo, may you speedily depart from this world and serve the other for the greater good. " Then Ichigo fell back onto his back and followed the voices that led him off of Earth.

* * *

Definitions:

_Keiyou kuroi tori- **Fly Black Bird**_

_Doda:**From the anime I've watched I've gathered that it means something along the lines of "What do you think" If I'm wrong please correct me :)**_

* * *

**Woot! I finally finished this chappie and before I leave for my mom's house today I will post another one.. Let's just say that these turn of events will mean some 'consequences' for Grimmy.. -evil smile-**

**Grimm:What the hell do you mean by 'consequences'?**

**Me: Ask your berry.**

**Ichi:Don't call me berry! **

**Grimm: ... Manda if you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do.. you better not do it. **

**Me: Ah Grimm you know me better than that.. I make no promises -glasses flash-**

**Grimm: -sweat drop-**


End file.
